The O Club
by NotTryingTooHard
Summary: PWP. Explicit sex. M/M and F/F. When Harry left the Yule Ball, he thought he was having the worst night of his life. But when Cedric invites him to the after-party to end all after-parties, the worst night of his life quickly turns into the best...
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings – Contains numerous pairings and explicit sex (mostly underage but all consensual), including M/M, F/F and M/F. Don't like, don't read.**

 **Author's note - Okay, so I wrote this just to see if I could write an orgy scene, and it actually turned out okay, so I think I might continue this in the future. I'm open to anything as well, so if you want to request a specific pairing for next time (students only) then let me know and I'll try to work it in!**

 **Pairings for this chapter: Harry/Cedric, Parvarti/Lavender, Fred/Angelina/George/Katie, Dean/Seamus (with Neville watching), Hermione/Cho, Draco/Ron**

 **The "O" Club**

When the Triwizard Tournament was first announced – a dangerous, exciting, once in a lifetime event - one particular group of older Hogwarts students took this as permission to go a little wild themselves. They were a strange assortment of students, a mixture of girls and boys from all four houses, and normally they wouldn't have been seen dead together, but they all had one thing in common…

They liked sex. A lot.

They didn't discriminate either. They liked sex with boys, with girls, with both…it didn't really matter. As long as someone was putting something inside someone else, they were happy.

Boarding schools, since there were no parents around, actually offered an excellent opportunity to let off steam that normal schools didn't, even more so in a magic school like Hogwarts. Dumbledore may have claimed to know everything that went on in the school walls, but this particular group of students were fairly sure he knew nothing about what they were doing with each other, especially since they had "The Room".

The Room's potential in the area of illicit activities had been discovered two years ago when a couple of horny Ravenclaws had stumbled across that special room on the seventh floor – the one that became anything you wanted it to – and had used it to fuck like bunnies, even incorporating a magically enhanced dildo, butt plug and sex swing into their wild romp.

Unsurprisingly word spread of the Room's capabilities, as it always did in Hogwarts, and to ensure fair-use, and to prevent couples from barging in on each other, eventually a rota was developed.

It didn't take long before the Room was in constant use, at least outside of school hours – from amorous couples looking to get a secret leg over after a long day of learning, to some of the younger students wanting their first times to be in complete privacy. It had even been occasionally used by some of the older students who wanted to satisfy some of their weirder kinks without an audience.

The room always provided exactly what was needed for every occasion, and most of the time, it even enhanced things, making people more open, hornier, more willing to do things they wouldn't ordinarily have the guts to do.

It was one of those secrets everyone knew, and everyone wanted to try, even if not everyone could get their name on the rota.

And then at the start of the year, right after the Tournament was first announced - full of danger and excitement and hot new students coming to Hogwarts from faraway lands - one bright spark, a particularly horny Hufflepuff sixth year named Jimmy, had suggested that rather than taking it in turns, they could just open the Room up once or twice a week for any game couples willing to share their intimate liaisons with anyone else who might be there.

'It might even be fun," he'd said with a cocky grin and a gleam in his eye.

A surprising number of students had agreed, and from there, it hadn't taken before the idea had escalated into an agreement for the Room to be used for a full-blown sex party twice a week, every Monday and Friday.

Thus the O club was formed. Standing for "Orgy", the O club was a decidedly non-curricular student group run on a bi-weekly basis for a select number of trustworthy students. Of course, word still spread, as it often did, and more and more students began to turn up, even some of the younger, braver ones.

The room had protections on it, including making sure that no one was doing anything without consent, as well as making sure that no one was able to talk to adults about what went on inside the room _outside_ of the room.

Literally. The room literally vanished the mouths of anyone who tried.

Not that many wanted to. The sex-filled parties soon became a staple part of Hogwarts student life. Even the Durmstrang and Beauxbeatons students joined in occasionally, and when more and more students wanted to be a part of it, the r=Room just expanded accordingly, creating more beds, and sofas, and even kinky sex toys for the more adventurous couples.

People could watch or join in; in fact they could do whatever their horny hearts desired. And they did.

And when the Yule Ball came along, they were determined to throw the best party yet.

* * *

With the Yule Ball finally winding down, Harry could confidently say that he was having one of the worst nights of his life.

It had all started with him watching his crush, Cho, partner with the most handsome boy in the school, Cedric Diggory, followed shortly by a standard argument between Ron and Hermione, and he'd ended the night by being ditched by his own date.

Now he was fed up, horny, embarrassed and more than a little ready to go to bed.

Slowly, he began to trudge back up to his common room, moody and feeling sorry for himself, when his progress was halted by a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry!" Cedric said a little breathlessly. "Wait."

Harry turned slowly, unsure why the lead man in his worst nightmare was suddenly right in front of him. Hadn't he and Cho left ages ago…?

"What do you want, Cedric?" Harry asked a little icily, shrugging the other boy's hand off his shoulder.

Cedric flushed a little. "I…look, I wanted to…."

"What?" Harry snapped. He just wanted to go to bed and take care of his horniness by himself so that he could get some sleep.

"You seem a little tense," Cedric shrugged, grinning at Harry. Harry frowned at the look being levelled at him. It was almost…predatory. "I thought you might like to let off a little steam."

"Look, I'm tired, and I want to go to bed," Harry said. "So just tell me what you're talking about, or leave me alone."

"The O Club," Cedric said simply. There were no teachers around so Cedric made no move to keep his voice down. Cedric smiled. "There's a special party tonight. Do you want to go?"

"The O Club," Harry stammered. He flushed, embarrassed by the rush of arousal even the name caused in him. Harry felt his problem grow. Literally. "You want me to go…with you?"

Harry had heard about the club of course, everyone had, but he'd never actually entertained the idea of going himself. It was only for hard-core students, people who knew what they were doing. Harry hadn't even kissed anyone yet, let alone done any of the things people had done at those parties. Still he _had_ thoughtabout it, late at night, with his own right hand wrapped around his cock…

"I think you'd like it," Cedric said, squeezing Harry's shoulder. Harry felt a burst of electricity run through him at the touch. His dick twitched in his underwear. "Anyway, I know you're young, but so am I. I like you Harry, and I think we can have a lot of fun together."

Fun…together...

Harry froze. Wait, was Cedric coming on to him…?

Harry tried to ignore the growing bulge in his trousers. He swallowed hard. "What about Cho?"

Cedric shrugged. "She'll be there. She was hoping to spend a little one-on-one time with Hermione actually."

"Hermione's going?" Harry said, eyes widening. His mind was blown. He couldn't even think. What was happening…?

"Harry, _everyone's_ going," Cedric grinned. "It's going to be the best party ever. So you in?"

Harry swallowed, then made his decision. He wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing, and he certainly didn't want to stay a virgin forever, especially if his friends had already lost theirs. Anyway, Cedric wasn't…unattractive – Harry could admit that to himself, even if he couldn't admit it aloud - and if going with Cedric meant that he could salvage something from this nightmare of a night, he supposed it would be worth it.

"I'm in."

* * *

When Harry stepped through the door, he was immediately confronted by bright, flashing lights, loud music, and a sea of moaning, writhing naked bodies. They were everywhere, in every position and in every combination imaginable. Wild, loud fucking that beat anything Harry had ever dreamt about even in his filthiest day dreams…

Boy and girl. Boy and boy. Girl and girl. Merlin, there were quite a few threesomes and foursomes…

"Fuck…" Harry muttered, already palming his growing cock through his trousers. This was even hotter than he'd imagined. Even the gay stuff – of which there was surprisingly plenty – wasn't actually freaking him out. In fact, even though it wasn't something that he'd ever actually given much thought to before, now that he was here, in the midst of it all, he found that he wouldn't actually mind exploring it a little bit more…

Harry swallowed hard and tried in vain to drag his eyes away from a couple of seventh year boys who were fucking right in front of his eyes, one with his trousers down to his ankles, and one naked and bent over, with the other boy's dick up his arse.

Harry felt his dick harden even more. Shit, he _liked_ it.

"Fuck," he repeated.

"Yes, let's," Cedric grinned. Cedric span a shell-shocked Harry round, before pressing him against a nearby wall and planting his lips firmly onto the younger boy's surprised mouth. Harry, with the sounds of sex ringing in his ears, returned the kiss before he even knew what he was doing. It was the hottest thing he'd ever done, and it didn't even matter that it was a boy he was doing it with.

Not until his head caught up with his dick anyway…

"I'm not….I'm not gay," he said breathlessly, as he somewhat reluctantly pulled his tingling mouth away from Cedric's, confused beyond all measure.

He glanced around self-consciously but no one was watching him and Cedric. Everyone was too focused on their own pleasure to care about what anyone else was up to. With that realisation in mind, and with Cedric standing patiently in front of him, Harry felt himself relax just a little bit…

"I'm not gay," Harry repeated, a little less firmly this time.

Harry shifted against the wall as Cedric stepped back, his dick was still uncomfortably hard…

"Neither am I," Cedric replied knowingly, taking one of Harry's hands in his. Harry let him. "It really doesn't matter in here, Harry. Come on, I'll show you. Let's take a proper look around…"

Harry was thrumming with arousal and confusion and anticipation as they began to walk. The room was large and full of people having sex, but Cedric seemed determined to take him on a tour of sorts. It was as if Cedric was looking for someone in particular, but Harry didn't bother asking who. He also wasn't sure he cared. It was strange, seeing people he knew in such compromising positions, but Harry didn't hate it. In fact, it was so fucking hot he could barely breathe.

Suddenly, Cedric stopped, and pointed to a corner of the room that was covered in red drapes and seemed to have been dubbed the 'Gryffindor corner'. A shock of arousal straight to his cock at what Harry saw next.

Parvarti, his supposed date for the evening, was making out with Lavender on the nearest couch. Both girls had pulled their dresses down to their hips and had their hands on each other's naked breasts as they moaned against and writhed against each other like animals in heat. Their hair had fallen out of place, and their makeup was smudged but in their effort to get off, it appeared that neither girl cared. They were connected at the most basic level, oblivious to anyone or anything else as they made out with each other in the sluttiest way imaginable.

Harry's mouth fell open. Honestly, he almost didn't care that he'd been ditched by Parvati if this was the result.

"Harry…look…" Cedric said, pointing to something.

Harry stared at the two girls in fascination for one more long moment before allowing his attention to be drawn elsewhere.

With glazed eyes, Harry followed the direction Cedric's finger. He wasn't disappointed. On the floor just to the right of them, the Weasley twins were fucking Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson doggy style. The two girls were on their hands and knees facing each other, both completely naked, as they were ploughed into from behind by their individual twin. Their perfect breasts were bouncing up and down with each thrust, and they looked like they were in overwhelming ecstasy, although they still somehow had the presence of mind to kiss each other in between their breathy moans.

Dragging his gaze away with some difficulty, Harry saw Dean on his knees sucking off a very loud Seamus just to the left, with a very naked Neville jerking himself off as he watched them with glazed eyes, and then just to the right, he saw Hermione on the floor by the wall, completely naked, legs spread, head falling back, crying "Yes, yes, yes!" over and over again as Cho Chang ate out her pussy.

"You like?" Cedric whispered in Harry's ear, squeezing Harry's hand.

Harry couldn't speak. He couldn't move.

"The room does something to people," Cedric whispered to a very turned on Harry. "We're not sure what, but it makes them lose their inhibitions. And if, after seeing all this, you still don't believe me, just look over there…"

Harry did, slowly, and when his mind finally caught up to what his eyes were seeing, he thought his head was going to explode.

"Oh, fuck, Draco!"

It was Ron, his best friend in the whole world, bent over the arm of a couch, naked from the waist down, being fucked by the Slytherin Prince himself, Draco Malfoy. They were sweaty, frantic, desperate, but Ron didn't seem to mind being in such close proximately to Malfoy.

In fact, Harry watched as his best friend was being fucked by their enemy and realised that Ron was loving it.

"Oh, fuck, Malfoy, more," cried Ron as Draco rocked his hips forward and back. "Harder, you bastard!"

Draco gripped Ron's hips and jerked the other boy back onto his rock hard dick, impaling him over and over again on the slick organ. Harry could hear their skin slapping together, their moans and heavy breathing echoing around the Room. It was the very definition of sex.

"Shut it, Weasel," Draco moaned, eyes closed as he pistoned his hips backwards and forwards, thrusting his dick deep into the other boy. The two of them had an audience, and Harry could understand why. The two boys were going at it with the same fury and passion that they usually saved for their verbal fights. It made for one fucking amazing show…

"Oh, Merlin, your arse feels so good around my dick…"

"Stop waxing lyrical and just fuck me, Ferret…"

"Take it, Weasel…"

"Oh, fuck, that's it…" Ron moaned as his body rocked forward. Harry wondered how long his best mate had wanted to do something like this. "Yes, Draco…"

Then he wondered what it would feel like if someone did that to him…

The thought surprised him, but he decided to just go with it. Maybe Cedric was right, and the room did make people lose their inhibitions. Harry certainly wasn't feeling very inhibited…

Almost as if in a trance, and with his gaze still fixed on Draco and Ron, Harry pulled his hand away from Cedric's and slowly stripped out of his outer dress robes, then unzipped his trousers and began to shift them down until they were down by his ankles, his dick already forming a tent in his tight underwear.

"Oh Harry…"

Barely able to breathe, he turned around to Cedric, trousers at his ankles, and pulled the boy closer until their mouths were only centimetres away from each other. Strangely, Harry didn't feel scared, or self-conscious, or anxious about taking the next step.

No, with the sounds of sex all around him, and then seeing Ron with Draco, he just needed more. He wanted more…

"Harry?" Cedric said with heavily lidded eyes. Apparently he had been enjoy the Malfoy-Weasley show as well, but he was well and truly focused on a half-naked Harry Potter now…

"Oh, fuck, Cedric…" Harry whispered.

"Are you okay?" Cedric said. Idly, Harry wondered what his face looked like, if Cedric was worried about him. He wondered if he looked as aroused as he felt.

"No, _fuck,"_ Harry said. "I want us to fuck…"

Then without wasting another second, he pulled Cedric to his body, and forcefully pressed their lips together.

It became desperate immediately, and all other sounds seemed to fall away as Cedric's tongue began to dance with his deep in the cavern of his mouth. Harry moaned loudly and pressed their bodies together, grinding up against the other boy's growing erection. He'd never done anything like this before, but it was as if he already knew exactly what to do.

It was easy, Harry realised. Magic room or not, doing this with Cedric was easy…

Cedric took the lead then, pushing Harry backwards until they fell on a nearby, thankfully empty, bed. Cedric landed on top of the younger boy, and wasted no time in pulling the Gryffindor's remaining clothes off. Harry didn't resist, but did groan loudly when Cedric brushed a hand gently over his crotch, before yanking the underwear down to reveal the teenager's straining erection.

Harry felt as if he was in a dream. A very erotic dream…

 _"Yes, Cho!"_

 _"Fred, more, more…"_

 _"Oh Dean, fuck…"_

 _"Fuck, Draco, harder!"_

Moans and groans and skin slapping against skin. Harry took himself in hand and began to jerk furiously. Harry suddenly wanted it for himself.

He felt as if he were on drugs. He felt free. He felt alive.

And he didn't think he could wait much longer…

"More, Cedric…" Harry said, bucking upwards. "Want more…"

Cedric stood on shaky legs, pulled his own robes over his head and shifted out of his trousers and underwear. Harry, fully naked and stretched out of the bed, pulled frantically at his cock. He glanced to his side and saw Hermione preparing to fuck Cho with a strap on, Dean on his back with Seamus sitting on his face, his tongue deep inside the other boy, and Ron now riding a very willing Draco Malfoy with a look of intense ecstasy on his face.

He couldn't wait. He wanted to feel like that too.

"Fuck me, Cedric," Harry said breathlessly, staring up at the older teen. Without an ounce of doubt or shame, he spread his legs, revealing his pink, puckered, and very virgin hole. Cedric gasped, and immediately began to palm his own cock. Harry moaned and shifted on the bed. "Please, I want it."

"Oh, Harry…" Cedric growled. "I want it too."

The older boy lowered his now naked body onto Harry's. Harry moaned as their dicks lined up, and experimented by thrusting against the Hufflepuff's rock hard length, causing Cedric to growl loudly.

Then Harry felt a rush of cold liquid run up his arsehole which made him immediately freeze in his movements. Harry shifted slightly underneath Cedric. His hole felt a little strange, looser somehow…

"What…what is that?" Harry asked. He still wasn't scared, but it was a bit weird all the same.

"Why don't you find out?" Cedric suggested huskily. Cedric pulled his naked body off Harry and knelt on the end of the bed, gesturing towards Harry's most intimate place. Instinctively, Harry knew what to do…

With his eyes fixed on the other boy, Harry moved his hand slowly down to his own nether region, tentatively placing a finger at his entrance. It was slick, and didn't take much pressure for his finger to slip inside…

"Oh…" gasped Harry, his finger now sat deep in his arse. He wondered how it would feel if he moved it in and out… "Oh…"

"Fuck, that's hot, Potter," Cedric said as he leaned in so that he could see properly, his eyes wide and dick rock hard and hanging between his muscled legs.

Adventurous to the end, and past the point of caring what anyone thought of him, Harry pressed another finger inside himself and began to move them in and out, in and out, fucking himself wide open while Cedric – and Merlin only knew who else – watched him.

Harry closed his eyes. He didn't care. He'd never tried doing this to himself before and it was like a revelation. It felt too good…

"The room always knows what we need," Cedric replied, face flushed with arousal. He gestured for Harry to stop, which Harry did reluctantly, pulling his fingers out. Then Cedric pulled Harry's body towards him and spread Harry's legs wide so that he could get in position between them. "Are you sure about this, Harry?"

Harry knew that he wasn't gay, but there was something about this room that was making him want to do this, and if Cedric didn't stick that cock in him soon, Harry was going to cry.

"Please," he begged. Harry was so turned on it hurt…

"Your wish is my command," Cedric grinned. Then he pulled Harry's legs over his shoulders and lined up his dick with Harry slick entrance.

Harry didn't care how fucked up this was, how much of a slut he was being. He was a virgin, and he was about to have sex with a guy even though he wasn't gay. But it was like Cedric said – none of that mattered here. All that mattered was having a good time.

"Do it," Harry hissed. Harry could feel his heart thudding loudly in his chest but he tried to relax. "Please fuck me…"

"Oh, Harry…" Cedric groaned.

Cedric immediately obliged but as he pushed his hips slowly forward and sank deep into Harry's tight heat, Harry wanted to cry for an entirely different reason. Instead he moaned loudly and gripped the sheets of the bed. It hurt, fuck it hurt, but as Cedric began to fill him up inch by inch, he also felt alive.

"Fuck…" he moaned. It was unlike anything else he'd ever felt. To have a dick so deep inside him…

"Harry?" Cedric said, pausing once he was completely buried balls deep inside his fellow student.

….it felt so fucking good.

"Move, Cedric," Harry said. "Move!"

Without only a slight hesitation, Cedric did, pulling his hips back slowly before slamming back in, earning a loud cry from the Gryffindor and a low groan from himself. The bed groaned as their bodies rocked together in unison. Harry almost came there and then, but just about managed to hold it in. He wondered if the room had a hand in that too.

"God, Harry, you're so tight," Cedric groaned as he began to slowly thrust in and out, fucking Harry wide open. "I'm not going to last long…"

The thick drag of Cedric's dick inside his tight walls was excruciating, but it also felt un-fucking-believable.

"Then do it properly," Harry said bravely, bracing himself against the bed. He spread his legs even wider and held on to the sheets for dear life. "Fuck me properly."

"Fuck, Harry," Cedric said, grabbing hold of the smaller boy's hips and holding him firmly. "You're going to be the death of me…"

They both moaned loudly when Cedric hit a particularly deep spot in Harry's channel. Cedric didn't stop and Harry didn't ask him to. His arousal was growing too fast, too quickly…

"Oh, fuck, Cedric!" Harry said, head falling back against the pillows. It felt so good to having Cedric fucking him that Harry was certain he could die right there himself and he'd be fine with it.

All around them, couples were reaching their climaxes – he could hear them moaning, and groaning and screaming - and Harry was sure he'd be joining them soon. It just felt too good…

"Cedric…" Harry gasped. "Oh, god, Cedric, I'm so close…"

He began to frantically jerk his cock as Cedric increased the speed of his thrusts. The pain of the other boy sinking so deeply inside him was painful, but it was also the hottest fucking thing he'd ever experienced. He never wanted it to end.

"More…"

"Oh, fuck, Harry…"

Harry closed his eyes and focused on the way he and Cedric were joined in the most intimate of ways. He could feel a crowd gathering around them, cheering, encouraging them as Cedric thrust his dick in and out of Harry's willing body, but Harry couldn't care less. He wanted to imprint this on his memory forever. It was as if the worst night of his life had turned into the best.

"Harry…"

The thrusts were erratic now, and Harry felt the heat rising in his groin as he frantically pulled as his own straining length. The bed was rocking and their skin was slapping together as Cedric thrust into him over and over again…

It was too much…

"Cedric…I'm going to...fuck…"

One more thrust, two, and then Harry was coming, and Cedric was coming, and everything was too much, too bright, too fucking good. He could feel Cedric release spurt after spurt of come deep in his arsehole, but Harry made no move to pull away. He'd wanted this. He loved it...

"Fuck, Harry," came a voice from the side. It was Ron, naked, looking thoroughly fucked himself as he stared wide-eyed at Harry and Cedric as they came down from their high, Cedric still buried deep in Harry's arse. "That was some show."

"Shut it, Weasel," said a smug Draco from his side. "I have to say though, Potter. That wasn't bad for a first-timer…"

"You shut it, Ferret," Ron shot back, before pulling the other boy to him and ferociously attacking his lips in the angriest kiss Harry had ever seen. The Slytherin was pushed back with the force of it, and soon they were making out against a nearby couch, once again oblivious to everyone and everything else.

"They're always like that," Cedric said with an eye-roll. The older boy finally pulled out his softening cock, and Harry hissed as his arsehole stung. Still, he was glad it had happened.

Then Cedric's words finally hit him. "Wait, he and Ron have done that before?"

"A lot," Cedric confirmed as he collapsed on the bed beside Harry. "They've had other partners of course, everyone here has, but they always seem to go back to each other. I've never tried either of them myself, but they look like they know how to have a good time."

"Mmm," Harry said, blinking heavily. Despite the loud music and constant fucking still going on around him, he was ready to take a nap.

"Next time, maybe they'll let you join them," Cedric said as he lay a hand on Harry's chest and snuggled up beside him. This time, Harry let his eyes fall closed, but he couldn't help but smile at Cedric's words.

"Next time?" Harry asked sleepily.

"Oh, yeah, Potter," Cedric said. "You're a fully-fledged member of the "O" club now. And after what we just did, I expect you've given quite few of them some rather interesting ideas for future meet ups."

Harry cracked an eyelid open and smirked at Cedric. He thought of Draco and Ron, Hermione and Cho, and some of the threesomes that had been going on around him. He wondered what it would be like if they all had fun together next time…

"Good," Harry said as he allowed his eyes to close again. "I have quite a few ideas myself."


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings – Contains numerous pairings and explicit sex (mostly underage but all consensual), including M/M, F/F and M/F. Don't like, don't read.**

 **Pairings for this chapter: Harry/Fred/George, Cedric/Cho/Neville, Harry/Cho, Ron/Draco (a brief mention only)**

 **Chapter 2**

"Wakey wakey, rise and shine," came an entirely too cheerful voice from his left. Harry wanted to kill whoever it was, but there was a wandering hand lightly brushing his naked stomach distracting him, and when it began to move south very, very slowly, Harry moaned loudly.

Harry felt the last remnants of sleep leave him. The last thing Harry remembered was falling asleep in Cedric's arms after being soundly fucked into oblivion by the older boy for the very first time, but he didn't feel like he'd got much rest.

Sex, Harry determined, was a lot of fun, but it was also quite exhausting…

"Come on, lazy-bones," the voice said again, the teasing hand still moving in slow, teasing circles, just above Harry's crotch. "The party's just getting started…"

That's when Harry realised that the music was still playing and that there were still plenty of moans and groans and cries of 'yes, yes, yes!' going on around him. He also realised that Cedric no longer had his arms around him…

He felt cold all of a sudden. Empty.

Harry opened his eyes and blinked when he saw the Weasley twins standing at the side of the bed, looking down on their brother's friend – stretched out and naked and alone – with barely concealed hunger. Their arousal was obvious, not least because they were both sporting impressive erections – identical in size and shape of course, and surrounded at the base by a fluff of ginger hair.

"Where's Cedric?" Harry asked hoarsely, trying not to sound too whiney and pathetic. He stretched out his legs, trying to work out some of the kinks from his and Cedric's earlier liaison, and grimaced at the slight sting still coming from his arse. He wondered if Cedric's big cock had done some damage down there, and then he wondered if he even cared…

He'd only come to the party in the first place to be with the older boy, and although they had admittedly spent a bit of quality time together – satisfyingly so, thanks to Cedric's big dick and Harry's tight hole - he was still a little bit hurt at being ditched so soon.

Then Harry glanced up at the two horny twins staring down at him, and decided with a deep breath to let it go. His dick twitched in interest as he considered the two of them. He was certainly open to trying new things…

Fred nodded to right. "Cedric's over there."

Harry followed his gaze, and his eyes widened when he finally located Cedric. The Hufflepuff was still naked, this time bent over with his fine arse sticking out, sucking off a very vocal Neville Longbottom who was sat on the couch in front of him, whilst Cedric himself was being fucked from behind by Cho sporting the same strap on that Hermione had used to fuck her not too long ago.

Harry stared at Cho's gyrating hips for a long time, mesmerised by the way she was thrusting into a clearly willing Cedric with a cock that wasn't her own, her naked breasts bouncing up down with each forceful movement. It was so arousing that Harry was already hard and he hadn't even touched his dick yet. Harry squirmed slightly on the bed, clenching his sore arse. He wondered if the fake cock – big and long and thick – felt as good as a real one…

"…Earth to Harry…"

"Hmmm?" Harry said, dragging his gaze reluctantly back to the twins.

George rolled his eyes. "We wondered if you'd like to play with us for a bit, since Cedric is otherwise indisposed?"

"With both of you?" Harry asked, shocked in spite of himself. His dick actually twitched at the thought but he didn't want to get his hopes up, just in case he'd misheard them…

"We won't actually fuck each other," Fred said, turning to George and grabbing hold of his twin's hand. "But that doesn't mean that we can't still have some fun together."

As if to prove the point, Fred turned towards his brother and slowly moved closer until their mouths met, capturing his twin's lips in the sexiest, sluttiest kiss Harry had ever seen.

He could still hear other things going on around him. Ron and Draco were back at it again, somewhere over the other side of the room, and of course, Cedric was being royally fucked by Cho, but Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from the twins.

The mirrored faces made out with such passion and heat that Harry was sure he was going to come from the sight alone. They moved together so easily that Harry suddenly knew they'd been practicing for a while. Oddly, that thought made him more aroused than anything else…

When they finally pulled away from each other, breathless and happy, Harry moaned loudly.

"O-okay," Harry stammered, so aroused it almost hurt, suddenly very aware that he was stretched out naked on a bed, the centre of attention.

"Excellent," George said.

Then he and his brother joined Harry on the bed, taking up position on either side of him. Harry held his breath – he was still inexperienced, in spite of everything he had seen and done recently, and he had no idea what to do. And then…

"Can I kiss you, Harry?" George asked. The twin licked his just-kissed lips in anticipation, and Harry held back a shudder at the arousal he felt.

Instead, Harry took one look in those big brown eyes, and nodded.

George smiled, and then moved his head closer, inch by inch, almost as he was worried about scaring Harry off. Harry rolled his eyes and decided to speed up the process a little bit, closing the distance between the two of them until finally, their lips met.

Harry groaned as George's lips began to move against his. George's tongue began to press inwards, and Harry opened his mouth to grant him access. The kiss deepened, and Harry felt a stirring deep in his gut. This is was living was like, he decided. Whatever happened with the Triwizard tournament, he was glad he'd got to experience this at least.

He heard a wolf-whistle and a distant 'Go Harry!', and Harry blushed slightly, although he didn't pull his mouth away. George tasted too good. Felt too good.

He'd forgotten that they weren't alone though, that the whole school seemed to be there with them, fucking away their troubles until they didn't have a care in the world. There would be people watching him, he knew. People who wanted to see what he was like when he lost it…

"Fuck…" Harry mumbled, pulling away slightly as he began to jerk at his rock-hard dick. He'd never thought he'd ever have sex with a boy full-stop, let alone with people watching. And yet he'd already let Cedric fuck him with an audience, and he was very willing to let Fred and George do the same.

Very willing…

"Fuck me," Harry whispered. "Please…I want it so badly…"

He spread his naked legs, and shameless began to palm his own cock. He didn't know what the room was doing to him to make him such a slut, but he liked it…

"Oh, Fred," George said in awe. "Look at him…"

"He can have you," Fred said firmly. "I want him."

"Fine by me," his brother said immediately.

That made Harry stop. He turned his attention to George. "You want to me to…fuck you?"

The thought hadn't actually crossed his mind, but now that it was there, he couldn't think about anything else.

"Merlin, Harry," George laughed. "Are you kidding me? Being fucked by the Boy Who Lived? Who _wouldn't_ want that?"

"And on that note…" Fred said, moving to lie down next to Harry. "Time for _my_ kiss."

Harry wanted to moan again, but felt he'd done enough of that already. Instead, he settled for sticking his tongue down Fred's throat, and jerking his own cock.

George must have noticed Harry's actions, because he wasted no time in replacing Harry's hand with his own, jerking the fourteen year old's cock while his brother made out with him.

This time, it was Fred who pulled away. The older boy grinned. "Merlin, keep kissing me like that and I'll cum before we even get started."

"Better get started then," Harry suggested lewdly. He didn't know where this new sexual confidence was coming from – he guessed the room – but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Or a dick in the mouth for that matter...

"Hear that, brother…?"

"I did indeed, brother…"

"Shall we…"

"…get started then?"

Both twins pulled themselves up until they were stood on either side of the bed, grinning down at Harry. He could hear moaning, writhing bodies all around him, especially Cedric, who was still being fucked by Cho, and it made Harry want it for himself all the more.

Without even waiting for further instructions, Harry pulled himself up and got into position. Naked, on his hands and knees, right in the centre of the bed.

He turned to face Fred with a confident smirk, wiggling his naked arse. "Do your worst."

Harry knew they would take that as a challenge, and laughed loudly when they both immediately joined him on the bed again, George sat facing him with his back against the headboard of the bed, and Fred behind him.

The twins wasted no time, and Harry moaned loudly as George began to fondle his cock whilst Fred began to lick tentatively at Harry's already sore, cum filled hole.

Harry had always had a thing for twins, but he'd never expected to have a thing for _male_ twins. Harry tried to keep his composure, but it was impossible. His fantasies had always been about a couple of gorgeous, blond, female twins servicing him, but he had a feeling that this particular set of ginger twins might be making a few appearances in his fantasies from now on…

"Oh, fuck," he moaned, eyes closed, head falling back as he drank in the attention. Fred's tongue was deep up his arse now, joined by a long finger. Harry bent forward until his arse was out as far as it could go. He loved this.

He needed more.

"Fuck me, Fred," Harry begged, despite the fact that his hole was already sore from his earlier sex with Cedric. "Please…"

"Your wish is my command, Harry," Fred said breathlessly.

Then he pulled his fingers out, slicked up his dick, and without waiting for any more begging, thrust his dick deep into Hary's hole.

Harry screamed. The burn of the other boy's dick as it was buried deep in his tight passageway was incredible. It hurt – Merlin, it hurt – but it was the kind of pain Harry would be quite happy to be feeling for the rest of his life.

"Move!" Harry begged. "Please…fuck me…"

Their bodies rocked forward together as Fred pulled out then thrust straight back in. Harry moaned loudly, and bit his lip, desperate not to come too soon. He closed his eyes, trying to imprint this moment on his memory too…

"Hey Harry, open your eyes."

Harry groaned at a particularly deep thrust but did as he was told. What he saw nearly made him cum there and then.

George was still sat on the bed in front of him, but his naked legs were now spread, and the twin had his fingers buried deep in his own arse. Two, three, four, George was fucking himself whilst he watched his twin fuck Harry. Suddenly, being fucked wasn't enough…

"Fred," Harry said with great difficulty. "Stop. I want George to join us. I want George."

Fred groaned loudly, but dutifully pulled out and moved backwards on the bed, allowing room for George to take up position on his hands and knees in front of Harry.

Harry's hands were shaking slightly, but he slicked up his cock, and placed it at George's entrance.

"Do you want this, George?" Harry asked breathlessly. "Do you want me to fuck you while your brother fucks me?"

"Yes," George said. "Merlin, yes! Fuck me, Harry!"

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He pressed forward, thrusting deep into the other boy in one movement. Heat and pressure surrounded his dick, and for a moment, Harry couldn't think. He couldn't breathe…

"Move, Harry," George said. "Fucking move…"

The words shocked Harry out of his stupor, and he began to pull out before thrusting straight back in. In out, in out. Soon he was setting a rhythm that he knew he wouldn't be able to keep up, but he couldn't stop. He needed to get off so badly…

"Oh, look at you two," Fred said. "I've never seen anything so hot in all my life…"

"Join us," Harry said breathlessly as he fucked George. He loved the feel of the other boy around his rock-hard cock, but his loose arse was begging to be filled again, and Fred was just the person to do it…

Fred scooted behind the two of them and slapped Harry's arse hard.

Harry moaned, but didn't have chance to yell at Fred, because the older boy chose that moment to mount Harry's back and thrust right back into the fourteen year old's tight hole. Now Harry was sandwiched between two twins, his dick deep in one, and the other's dick deep in him. It was too hot to handle, too unbelievable for Harry to even make sense of it, and Harry could already feel his arousal building deep in his stomach. Even with the help of the room, he knew he wasn't going to last…

"Fuck...look at them go..."

They definitely had an audience now, and with good reason. Their three bodies were gyrating together in a rhythm, skin slapping together as Fred's thrusts continually pushed Harry deeper into George.

Harry grunted and sped up his own movements. He could feel his arousal building and building until he was sure he was going to lose his mind. Fred just felt too good. George felt too good.

Harry groaned and thrust and moaned. It all felt too good…

"I'm not going to last…" Harry ground out. Fred's thrusts were forcing Harry deeper and deeper into Fred, so much so that Harry barely had to move anymore. Which was good, because he was going to…

Without warning, Fred hit that spot in Harry, and Harry exploded in euphoria, his toes curling, his stomach muscles tightening. His whole body jerked forward as he released stream after stream of cum deep inside George. George must have felt it too, because his arse clenched around Harry's dick, and he let out a scream as he came as well, his spunk splattering all over the bed.

Fred, still thrusting into Harry with wanton abandon, gripped Harry's hips even tighter and increased his speed until his balls were slapping against Harry's arse with each thrust. Harry, still buried inside George, clung on for dear life as Fred mounted him from behind, fucking him deep and hard and raw. It hurt like hell, even more so because he'd already cum, but it still felt so, so good.

"Cum in me, Fred!" Harry yelled, eyes clenched shut. "Fuck…please…"

"Oh, Harry…" Fred grunted. "I can't hold it…"

"Cum in me!"

"Harry!"

"Fred!"

"Fuck!"

Fred thrust hard, and then suddenly, he was cumming too, his seed joining Cedric's deep inside Harry's channel.

Harry groaned at the sting, but felt impossibly empty when Fred pulled out only seconds later.

Fred collapsed down on the bed, and Harry took his cue to pull his soft dick out of a somewhat comatose George and collapse as well. Well and truly fucked, Harry allowed his eyes to close and his consciousness to drift away…

"Harry?"

Harry opened his eyes. Cho was stood beside the bed in all her naked glory, her perk breasts glistening with sweat. Harry felt his tender dick begin to swell almost against his will. Surely he couldn't go again so soon…

But Cho held out her hand, and Harry took it, allowing her to pull him from the tangle of limbs that had become of the Weasley twins.

She took him over to a nearby couch and gestured for him to sit down. Harry did, wincing slightly at his sore arsehole. That was soon put out of his mind, however, when Cho straddled him, brushing her wet pussy over his half-hard cock.

"Fuck…" Harry moaned.

"Lets…" Cho whispered in his ear.

And they did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings – Contains numerous pairings and explicit sex (mostly underage but all consensual), including M/M, F/F and M/F. Don't like, don't read.**

 **Pairings for this chapter: Harry/Ron**

 **Chapter 3**

"So, you and Draco Malfoy, huh…?" Harry said with a grin as flopped down tiredly onto his bed, raising an eyebrow at his best friend. Ron immediately flushed beetroot-red as he sat down on his own bed.

"Shut up, Harry," Ron scowled half-heartedly, as if he was fighting a grin.

"Being fucked by the Slytherin prince himself though," Harry teased, jokingly shaking his head in mock-disapproval. "I _really_ didn't see that one coming…"

They were back in the Dormitory after the O club party had finally disbanded, about to get ready for bed. The rest of their room-mates were all already passed out on their respective bunks, and they were all pretty deep sleepers - apparently even more so post-sex - so Harry and Ron made no real effort to be quiet.

"What about you and Cedric? And my brothers? _And_ Cho?" Ron shot back, still bright red. "You made quite an impression yourself there, Harry."

"Yeah, well," Harry flustered. "It was the room, wasn't it? It made me want all that stuff."

"It made you confident enough to try that stuff," Ron corrected, stripping down to his boxers and flinging his dress robes over a nearby chair. "It didn't make you want it or _like_ it."

Harry still didn't think he was gay, but he had to admit, even though he was now in the dormitory and not the room of requirement, he still kind of wanted to do…sex things with boys as well as girls. Maybe he was gay after all, or at least bisexual…

"It was fun," Harry admitted, deciding not to think about it too much. He stripped out of his own clothes and started to put on his pyjamas. "How was Malfoy?"

"Fun," Ron replied. The two boys grinned knowingly at each other as Harry continued to get ready for bed. It should have been awkward and embarrassing to talk about this so openly, but it wasn't. Ron was his best friend. Even after everything that had happened tonight, Ron was _still_ his best friend…

Ron had stopped getting ready and was instead sat on his bed, naked apart from his boxers, absently rubbing at his crotch as he watched Harry with something like curiosity. Harry, now in his pyjama bottoms, sat down on his own bed and tried not to feel like an exhibit in a zoo. In an effort to change Ron's focus, Harry decided to voice a question that had been on his mind since he first seen Ron going at it with Malfoy.

"How did that even start?" Harry asked him curiously. "I didn't even know you went to the O club. Cedric said you and Malfoy do…that a lot?"

"You're allowed to say 'sex', Harry," Ron teased. "Especially since you're not a virgin anymore."

Harry flushed, remembering clearly the moment he had lost his virginity, when Cedric's big, thick cock had finally breached his tight, wet walls…

Ron laughed, and Harry didn't think he could get any redder.

"Seriously, though," Harry retorted. "Being fucked by the Malfoy in front of everybody? I thought you hated him. Is his dick as cold as his personality?"

"It's hot actually," Ron replied with a grin. "You should try it sometime."

Harry shifted on the bed slightly, his arse still incredibly sore from all the fucking earlier on that night. Still, he kind of _did_ want to see what it would be like with Malfoy…

Or maybe even Ron…

"Not my type," Harry replied, covering up his growing arousal by resting his hands in his lap.

"Who is your type then?" Ron asked. "Girl? Boy?"

"Dunno anymore," Harry replied honestly. "Both? What about you?"

"I just like sex," Ron grinned. His embarrassment appeared to have fled entirely now that he knew Harry wasn't freaked out by him. "Don't care who it's with."

"Even Hagrid?" Harry joked.

Ron snorted. "Can you imagine the size of his cock?"

"I'd rather not, thanks," Harry replied, shivering slightly at the thought of being penetrated by something so massive. Then Harry laughed, thinking of another unlikely scenario to test Ron's sexuality. "What about Snape?"

"Too greasy," Ron grinned, "Probably wouldn't even need lube. I bet it would just slip right in."

Harry laughed again, but he could feel his arousal starting to grow at the mere thought of doing it again with anyone, although maybe not Snape. Fuck, he was so screwed…

Hopefully, literally.

Harry took a deep breath decided to go for it.

"What about…sex with me?" Harry asked huskily before he could stop himself.

To Harry's relief, Ron nodded slowly, grinning at his friend, before sobering slightly. "I'm certainly not…opposed, but I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship."

This time, Ron's lack of disgust gave Harry the confidence _he_ needed. He removed his hands from his lap, revealing his half-hard cock, already tenting his pyjama bottoms. He saw Ron notice, but the boy only grinned at him even more widely, so Harry didn't bother to move his hands back.

"If anything was going ruin our friendship," Harry replied, with a smirk. "It would be seeing Malfoy fucking you."

"Or watching my brothers fuck you," Ron shot back.

"Actually, only one of your brothers fucked me," Harry retorted with forced casualness. "Though I certainly wouldn't be opposed to more of them trying it…"

They stared at each other before they both cracked up. Harry laughed and lay back on the bed, and Ron got up from his own bed and joined him, lying beside his friend. Harry turned onto his side to face Ron.

"Do you think it's just the room?" he asked Ron. He could feel his dick growing harder now that Ron was lying next to him, and he hoped that he wasn't about to make a fool of himself.

"Well," considered Ron. "I would, except I'm _really_ turned on by the idea of having sex with you, and we're nowhere near the room, so probably not."

"So…" Harry began, not really sure on the protocol outside the room. "Do you want to do it…now? Here?"

"Oh yeah," Ron nodded. "But how about we try for a little privacy this time…?"

To that end, Ron got up onto his knees, still only dressed in his boxers, and pulled the curtains around the bed closed, casting a quick silencing charm around them for good measure.

Harry let out a nervous breath, but thankfully his cock still seemed to be quite literally 'up' for it. Harry took off his glasses and placed them on the bedside table before lying down again. He was dressed in pyjamas though and Ron was already nearly naked, which felt a little unfair. Harry found he quite liked being naked with other people in the right circumstances.

"So…?" Harry began again, shifting slightly whilst Ron knelt on the bed beside him, looking down at him in amusement.

Ron laughed. "Merlin, Harry, you really _are_ bad at this."

"Oh, shut up," Harry grinned, sitting up suddenly and pushing Ron backwards on the bed until he was lying on his back. Then, without pausing to consider his actions, Harry pulled himself up fully and straddled Ron's hips, deliberately brushing his fully-clothed arse against Ron's barely covered dick. Ron groaned loudly and bucked up his hips.

"Still bad at this, am I?" Harry smirked, enjoying the feeling of power he had over the other boy.

"Nope, actually this is pretty good…" Ron replied, eyes closed. They immediately began to move together as if it was something they had always done– Harry rocking his hips back and forth, and Ron thrusting gently upwards - Harry could feel Ron's dick swell under him, protected only by the thin material of the boy's boxer shorts and it only served to make him more aroused. His arsehole was still sore, but Harry wasn't even sure he cared anymore…

Ron had the right idea, Harry realised. He liked sex. It didn't matter who it was with. Boy, Girl, or both.

He just really liked sex.

"Yeah, well don't get used to this," Harry said, suddenly feeling bold. He deliberately paused his movements. "I want to fuck you, Ron."

Ron bucked upwards and groaned, but Harry held firm. He knew what he wanted and he was going to have it. Even if he had to spend the rest of the night convincing his friend…

"Oh, yeah?" Ron said, cracking an eye open. Ron didn't seem annoyed and Harry took that as a good sign. He felt his dick swell; it was a very good sign…

"Yeah," Harry nodded as he began to move again, rubbing his arse harder against Ron's dick this time. "What's good enough for Malfoy is good enough for me."

"How about we both fuck each other?" Ron suggested, groaning loudly. "You have a go, then I have a go, then you have a go. We can just keep going until we both cum…"

Harry bit back a moan at Ron's dirty words. Privately, Harry wasn't sure how long he would be able to last, especially without the Room's help, but it was definitely worth a try…

"Okay," Harry nodded.

"Good," Ron grinned. "So, can we kiss for a bit first? I like kissing…"

"Okay," Harry repeated. Then he bent forward, arse still rubbing against Ron's dick, until their lips met. Ron's lips were softer than Cedric's or the twins' or Cho's and the kiss was slow at first, much more intimate than he had ever experienced before. This was his best friend, Harry thought as their lips moved against each other, causing a tingle to rise up Harry's spine. This was Ron…

Harry moaned as his friend's tongue breached his mouth. Harry allowed his own tongue to join in, the kiss deepening even more. It felt better than it had even with Cedric, who Harry knew to be a good kisser. Somehow this felt even more important than his first time…

Eyes closed, and with their mouths still connected, Harry shifted off Ron's body and without preamble, began to rub at Ron's clothed dick with his hand. Ron moaned and bucked, and Harry smiled against the boy's mouth.

Reluctantly and breathlessly, Harry pulled away. "Naked. Let's get naked."

"Yes," Ron gasped as Harry gripped him through his boxers. "Good idea."

Ron didn't waste any time, stripping out of his boxers and flinging them off the four poster bed onto the floor. Then he began to pull Harry's pyjamas off to with a desperation that Harry was grateful he shared. He wanted to have sex with Ron, and he wanted to do it now...

"Under the covers," Ron muttered before pulling Harry into another long, lingering kiss. "It's cold."

As if to prove the point, Harry shivered, although it was mostly down to the intense arousal he was feeling rather than the cold. Still, he wouldn't complain at being offered the opportunity to get closer to Ron…

"Let's get warm then," Harry replied with a grin before quickly joining Ron under the covers. Ron immediately wrapped his arm around Harry and Harry did the same to Ron, moving them closer together. In silent agreement, their mouths joined again in unison, the frantic nature of the kiss taking Harry's breath away. They moved closer still, their bodies rubbing together in the most arousing way imaginable, their dicks aligning wonderfully as if it had always meant to be that way. Harry moaned against Ron's mouth as their dicks began to thrust together, creating the most delicious friction. Merlin, why had they never done this together before…?

"Fuck, Harry," Ron moaned, pulling away from Harry's swollen lips. "I want you to fuck me."

"I want you to fuck me too," Harry replied breathlessly, still moving against Ron's body, skin to skin. "Fuck…I want it all…"

"We need to get prepared then," Ron said, still thrusting against Harry. "The room can't do that for us here."

"What do we do then?" Harry panted.

Ron didn't reply. Instead he just stilled his movements and slowly led a finger up to Harry's just-kissed, rosy-red lips. Harry, who had only been introduced rather unexpectedly to gay sex earlier that night, didn't understand at first.

"Suck," Ron ordered with a grin.

Harry rolled his eyes but opened up wide and sucked Ron's long finger into his mouth, coating it with as much saliva as he could. Harry even began to moan as Ron slowly moved the finger in and out of his friend's mouth, clearly mimicking what they were about to do.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to breathe. He was suddenly a little overwhelmed by everything that was happening. He was in bed, naked, with his best friend and they were about to fuck each other. Ron was going to stick a finger up his arse…

Ron pulled the finger out and reached round to tease Harry's already sore hole. Harry tensed a little bit but couldn't help but moan loudly when the wet finger easily breached his tight walls. Merlin, it had been a couple of hours since he'd last been fucked, and he still lubed up and ready for more.

"Yes, Ron," Harry groaned, pulling the boy into another arousing kiss as Ron immediately began to pump the finger in and out. Harry didn't think he would need much preparation thanks to his earlier activities, and he was hoping Ron was the same. He really didn't want to wait much longer…

Harry pulled his mouth away from Ron's and placed his finger against Ron's lips instead. Ron didn't even hesitate, bringing the finger into his mouth and sucking hard, eyes fixed on Harry. Harry gasped; he thought it might be the most arousing thing he'd ever seen, especially since Ron's finger was still up his bum.

Harry groaned and bucked his hips slightly. Make that two fingers.

Ron was now working two fingers inside of Harry's tight arse, scissoring them gently. Harry moaned at the wonderful feeling of being penetrated, and decided he need to get Ron caught up, reaching his now slick finger around until he found Ron's still slick hole. Ron groaned when Harry began to rub his finger down the crack and over the hole, teasing his friend but never actually penetrating him.

Ron scowled at his friend. "Harry, come on, or I'll be the one doing all the fucking…"

As if to make his point, Ron shoved a third finger into Harry, and it was Harry's turn to groan loudly this time, Ron's efforts leaving him gasping for breath. Fuck, that felt good, especially since their dicks were still rubbing against each other as they lay side by side on the bed, facing each other, bodies locked together with each of their hands on the other's arse.

As Ron continued to thrust three fingers in and out of Harry's arse, Harry pushed a wet finger through the tight ring of muscle around Ron's hole. Thanks at least in part to Draco Malfoy's dick and the lube he must have used, the finger slipped in easily and Ron groaned.

"More," Ron muttered as he closed his eyes. "I need to catch up."

Harry's eyes widened, but he obliged, pressing two fingers, then three, deep in his friend's arse. Despite being a little loose, the hole still sucked around Harry's fingers in a way he hadn't expected, making Harry remember how good it felt to do that to himself...

"Fuck, that's it," Ron moaned as Harry began to pump the fingers in and out. "Fuck…you're good at that."

"Beginner's luck," Harry muttered, focused on Ron's fingers deep inside him. "Do you think you're ready?"

He didn't want to hurt Ron but he did want to fuck him as soon as possible.

"Yeah," Ron replied breathlessly. "How do you want to do this?"

He thought about some of the things he'd seen in the Room…

"Can you…ride me?"

Ron grinned. "On your back then, Potter."

Harry eased his fingers out of his best friend's arse and lay on his back. Then he spit on his hand and rub the saliva over his rock hard dick, trying to get it as slick as possible.

Ron pulled himself up onto his knees and straddled Harry, much like Harry had done to him earlier, except there was no clothing between them now. He was naked, Ron was naked, and they were about to fuck…

Ron shifted his hips up a bit and Harry took hold of his dick, placing it at Ron's entrance.

"You ready?" Harry asked, running his hardness up and down the boy's crack.

"Do it," Ron told him. "Do it now, or I swear I'll flip us over and fuck you until you're screaming...fuck!"

Harry drove his hips up and thrust as hard as he could, his dick sinking into the tight heat of his friend. Harry gasped loudly. It felt incredible, even better than it had with George earlier, and Harry was having a hard time stopping himself from coming right away…

"Fuck, Harry," Ron mumbled as Harry bottomed out. "Move. Fucking move!"

Harry did, gripping Ron's hips and thrusting upwards, as hard as he could. Harry groaned at the heat and pressure surrounding his dick. He wasn't going to last. Ron felt too fucking good.

"Yes," Ron cried, head falling back as he began to shift his hips up and down in time with Harry's thrusts. Harry gasped as he sank even deeper into Ron's passageway, his thrusts hitting a new angle deep inside his friend.

"That's it, Ron," Harry said breathlessly, rocking his hips up hard, over and over again. "Take my cock."

"Fuck me harder," Ron retorted. "Oh, Harry, your dick feels so good! Fuck!"

"Fuck…" Harry agreed. Ron rolled his hips down to meet Harry's thrusts, pushing Harry's dick even deeper into himself, and Harry gasped. "Fuck, I'm not going to last if you keep doing that…"

"Let me…have a go…then," Ron panted as Harry continued to fuck him, hard and fast. Ron grinned down at him, face flushed. "Bet I can…make you…scream."

Harry didn't say anything, but he also didn't resist when Ron pulled himself off Harry's cock and spread Harry's legs. Harry groaned at the sudden loss of heat and warmth around his erection. His dick was still rock hard and aching for more, but he knew from experience now that there were other ways to feel good. And he wanted to feel good…

Ron parted Harry's thighs further and lifted his friend's legs over his shoulder's until he could get a good view of Harry's most intimate place. Harry wondered what it would look like – fucked by Cedric, Fred and now Ron's fingers.

"You ready?" Ron panted as he placed his slick dick at Harry's already abused hole.

"Do it," Harry said with a challenge in his eyes.

To say that his arse stung was an understatement, but when Ron was fully buried in Harry's tight heat, Harry felt only pleasure. He had never expected to be in this situation, being penetrated – fucked – by his best friend whilst his other friends slept on nearby, but Harry wouldn't have changed it for the world.

It felt more intimate, more private, than anything he'd experienced at the O club, but that only enhanced the feeling more. Harry let his head fall back onto the pillow as Ron began to plough into him over and over again. Harry could hear himself begging for more, but his heavy breathing at least prevented some of the most sinful of his words from getting out into the open.

"Fuck," Harry panted breathlessly, eyes closed as Ron ravaged him without mercy. He could feel it building, that feeling deep in his groin. He wasn't going to last, but he would be damned if was going to cum before Ron did...

"Fuck…" Ron agreed, his deep thrusts now erratic and desperate.

Harry gripped the base of his own dick in an attempt to stave off his own release. He wanted Ron to cum in him, and then, he wanted to cum in Ron…

"Fuck, Harry…" Ron gasped. "I'm going to…"

"Do it," Harry ordered breathlessly. "Fuck me, Ron. Shove that dick deep into my tight walls. Cum in me…"

"Fuck," Ron sobbed.

"Cum in me."

"Fuck!"

"Cum!"

"Fuck!"

And then Ron was coming, releasing deep into his best friend, and Harry had to hold his breath at the feeling of the warm seed filling his stinging channel. He was so close, he could taste it, deep in his throat. He needed to cum so badly.

"Ron…"

Ron had his eyes closed as he bathed in the aftermath of his release, so Harry gritted his teeth and pushed his friend backwards until his cock slipped out of Harry's hole. Harry grimaced at the sting but wasted no time in arranging his friend exactly how he wanted him.

When he had Ron on his hands and knees, facing the headboard of the bed, spent dick hanging between his legs and bright red arsehole open and begging to be taken, Harry knelt behind his friend and placed the head of his aching erection at Ron's needy hole with a shaking hand.

Then he pushed forward, his slick dick slipping back inside with ease. Ron's tight walls hugged his dick, and Harry moaned loudly. He pulled out slightly before pushing straight back in. All his self-control fled immediately, and his thrusts turned erratic.

"Ron…" Harry moaned, practically mounting his friend now. Ron held firm on his hands and knees, although Harry wasn't quite sure how he was doing it. He also didn't really care.

All he cared about was fucking him into oblivion…

"Fuck!" Harry gasped, clenching his eyes shut. He felt chills run down his body, and he knew he was almost there. Fuck, he was so close…

Harry grunted again as he thrust in hard, once more, twice, and then he finally was cumming, _finally,_ releasing stream after stream into his friend, his body shuddering and shaking in the aftermath of the most intense orgasm he'd experienced to date. He couldn't think. He couldn't breathe…

"Fuck…" he mumbled.

Ron finally collapsed down onto the bed face first, and Harry went with him, somehow managing to direct his body to fall beside his friend instead of on him.

Harry could feel his eyes closing against their will. He wanted to tell Ron to go back to his own bed – that the others would see them, naked and obviously together, in the morning if he didn't, but he simply didn't care enough.

"We're doing that again," Ron mumbled from beside him. "Room or not, we're doing that again."

"Deal," Harry whispered back. Every inch of him hurt, but he felt so, so good. Harry inched one eye open and glanced at his red-haired friend, enjoying the just-fucked look on his admittedly handsome face. Harry felt his spent dick and he smiled.

Oh, they were definitely doing that again.


End file.
